Traverse and elevation mechanisms and other devices for controlling the movement of a first object relative to a second object have long been known in multiple fields. As an early example of such devices, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 561,777, issued in 1896 to Essberger and Geyer for an Electrical Apparatus For Controlling Motion Of Cranes, etc., which purports to disclose a crane being rotatable around a vertical axis using a first motor m and gears w1, w2, t and Z and a vertical load lifting apparatus using a second motor M and gears K, k. Another example is a Polar Coordinate Apparatus patented in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,174 in 1986 and issued to Allen. The Allen patent purports to disclose a computer controlled machine tool having a three-dimensional work piece 12 on a turret 100 that is rotatable and translatable by motors 112, 120. A tool or working implement 90 is connected to a radial arm 70, which is movable, by motors 80, 89 where the radial arm is movable along an arcuate track 30 by another motor 52. Yet another motor 98 is used to accomplish control of the implement's depth movement. Positioning the work piece 12 and independently positioning of the implement 90 allows for a wide variety of different operations by the implement on the work piece.
Another recent example of a traverse and elevation mechanism, this for a gun or missile tube, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,050, issued to Sembtner in 2010 for a Quick-Response Drive Mechanism For Controlling The Movement Of An Object Relative To A Support, and purports to describe a gun or missile tube having traverse and elevation movements which are controlled by search and tracking radar. The mechanism includes a first power train having a motor 10, a pinion 2, an intermediate gear 4, and a shaft 14 for rotating a horizontal gear 6. A second power train includes a motor 9, a pinion 1, an intermediate gear 3, and a tubular shaft 13 for rotating a horizontal gear 5. A third gear 7 is connected to an output shaft 16 and meshes with one or both gears 5, 6 to form a differential-like mechanism wherein the first and second power train may be selectively operated to controllably and cooperatively move the output shaft to a desired position relative to a support structure.
A toy example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 9,090,214 and a CIP Patent Application Publication US2015/0224941, issued to or listing Bernstein and others in 2015 and published in 2015, respectively, and entitled, respectively, Magnetically Coupled Accessory For A Self-Propelled Device and Self Propelled Device With Magnetic Coupling. The patent and application publication purport to disclose a rolling spherical housing 302 having an internal drive system 301, such as one having two wheels 318, 320 powered by two motors 322, 324. The wheels bear against an inner surface 304 of the housing to transfer the motion of the wheels to the housing to cause the housing to roll along a surface. A biasing mechanism 315 including a spring 312 bears against the inner surface of the housing at a location diametrically opposed to the wheels of the drive system to bias the wheels with sufficient force to prevent wheel slippage. A computer control is found in carrier 314 that is powered by a battery 316. A magnetic coupling may be made between an end of the spring 312 and a magnet 332 in an accessory 330 exterior of the spherical housing such that the accessory 330 is maintained on the exterior of the housing even when the housing is in a rolling mode, and movement of the spring end causes the accessory to move accordingly. A rolling cylinder 350 is also disclosed in the application publication.
Another toy patent, this from China, Patent Publication No. CN 201220111Y, published in 2009, purports to also describe a remote controlled toy rolling ball device having an internal drive with three wheels 12, 18, 18 two of which are powered by motors 9, 9. A swing link 15 is pivotally connected to a frame 10 and at the end of the link is a tray 4 to which is mounted magnets 16 that communicated with a magnet 2 in a mobile body 1 mounted on the outside of the ball. Two rotating disks 7 with connecting bars 11 cause the swing link 15 to move that results in the mobile body mimicking the move.
It may now be understood that the devices of the prior art are generally large, heavy, overly complicated and expensive, and not suited for many applications.